Revenge
by DPfruitloop
Summary: A hooded figure seeks his revenge on the young halfa. Will Danny survive this man? Who is this man, and what does he have aginst Danny? Multi-chapter. Reveiw please! Set after PP.


Darkness had encased the town known as Amity Park, during the thick of a warm summer's night. The night however was a truly dark one, one without stars and the only light to be seen was that of the flickering streetlamps, and that of the full moon's glow. Below the glow of the full moon, a man could be seen. He donned a hooded robe, which trailed behind him like a black shadow. His face was covered as well, so all that could be seen where his blood red lips, which where twisted in a demented smile. The hooded figure walked with purpose, and with determination. His destination was set firmly in his mind, with no hope of being swayed. For you see, this man's purpose was not one to be taken lightly, instead it was rather dark. For this man had fallen victim to the world's most violent and malevolent evils… revenge.

The figure was silent in his walking, as he made way to his destination. He glided through the empty streets, continuing in his walking as he reflected upon the reasoning behind his dark revenge. He was not getting revenge for money, love, pain, or fear. He was not getting revenge on a man, woman, or child. He was getting revenge on a thing, an _IT._ This _THING_ was not worthy of the title ofa human, for it was surely not. This thing was a monstrosity, and a bothersome pest. This foolish young thing had taken away his pride, his dignity, his _minions… _This _thing_ was the reason behind his revenge, the reason he was not following his dreams, and instead, was walking along an empty street with bloodlust set on mind.

The man realized that he had been staring at his feet as he walked, and his blood red eyes glanced up for a moment so he could determine his destination. The figure's smile grew when he noted that his destination lay only a mere block away. The glow of the neon lights that were plastered upon the building's front could already be seen. The man pulled his hood over his face to cover his eyes further, so as he would not be blinded by the excessive amount of neon. Honestly the man wondered how it was even legal to have a neon sign that large in a town of this size…not that he would much about that of legal matters…

The man quickened his pace in his excitement. He was almost there! He laughed malevolently in this realization, and it was only a matter of minutes before he was standing in front of the home. The shadowy figure made his way to the right side of the brick building, and searched around for a way up. His maroon eyes finally landed upon the rain gutter and he made his way to it. The man's long pale fingers gripped the gutter and he began to ascend. He climbed silently, as if he was a mere shadow in the dead of night, until he reached the very top of the gutter. He then looked to the two windows to his right. One window sported a ridiculous shade of pink curtains, which the man had to suppress a gag at. The second window had simple navy blue curtains set up half-heartedly, making them lay crooked and sloppily. The figure grinned at this window and inched silently along the window's ledge and knelt down to meet it at eye level, only to note that the foolish thing had left it's window wide open. The man smirked and slid through the window without a sound.

The figure looked around the room where he stood. Posters from some ridiculous band plastered the walls, and a sign that said, "Got ghosts?" hung on the door which presumably lead to the hallway. The figure then looked to his left and smiled as he saw the thing he had been searching for. The thing had long, dark, onyx hair that hung sloppily across it's face. The eyes that the man knew to be a passionate blue where shut softly as the thing breathed in and out softly. The thing's sky blue blankets where a tangle around the thing's feet as it had obviously tossed and turned throughout the night. Moonlight flooded through the open window as a breeze trickled in, causing the curtains to flutter and the thing to shudder. The figure smiled and reached into his midnight robe and pulled out a length of rope and a cloth, both of which were glowing an illuminant green.

In a flash, the man was by the thing's side, careful not to startle the thing. He made quick work of his next action. The figure quickly tied the cloth around the thing's mouth and the thing cried out in shock- only to have the cloth muffle his cry to the point that it was inaudible. The thing shook it's head, trying to away it's half asleep mind, only for the figure to use it's momentary distraction to tie the thing to it's bed. The thing looked up at the figure in shock, and tried to use it's _talents_ to escape, but found every single one of it's_ talents_ to be ineffective, as the cloth and rope cancelled them out. As of now, it was currently as mortal as he. The man chuckled quietly as it watched the thing tried to squirm free of the rope's grasp, only to find it to tight to escape from. The thing shot the man a murderous glare, it's eyes asking the question which his lips could not. "_Who are you?_" the eyes had asked, the man however ignored the unspoken question and proceeded to begin what he had come here to do, to receive his revenge.

The thing's eyes watched in horror as the figure drew an object from his cloak. Moonlight glinted off the sharp silver edge of the object, as the man gripped the simple wooded handle. The thing's breath quickened to the point that it was hyperventilating, as the man brought the object towards the thing's wrist as the thing continued to squirm. Finally, the man reached the thing's wrist and slowly traced five long cuts along the wrist. The thing tried to scream, but only a soft muffled sound emanated from the cloth covered mouth. The figure then proceeded to cut the thing's other wrist, his legs, torso, feet, and hands. Finally, when the figure's bloodlust had been appeased, he shoved the knife back into his cloak and starred for a moment at the thing's tear filled sapphire eyes. _"Why did you do this to me,"_ the eyes asked_, "why?" _

"Revenge…it's so sweet is it not?" The figure whispered in the thing's ear. The thing's eyes widened in realization at the man's voice, and he gave the man a harsh glare which the figure laughed at. The figure then left the thing to fate and made his way out the window, giving the thing one last sickeningly sweet smile before he slid down the rain gutter and ran out of sight, without a trace.

The thing, as the figure had called him, was instead a he, as much a person as you and me. The young 15 year old boy shut his eyes and moaned in agony, only to have the cloth make his cries become muffled to the point of near non-existence. The child's eyes looked out the window where he could see the faint outline of the rising sunlight. The clock upon his bedside table read 4:00 am, and the child shut his eyes once more and his last thought before he fell into the giving hands of unconsciousness was _"Help, somebody please help me."_


End file.
